In conventional digital cameras, by rotating the camera about the optical axis of a taking lens in accordance with the size, orientation, and so forth of a subject, a longitudinal screen position and a lateral screen position can be separately photographed.
However, when the taking lens of the camera is directed to a position almost in a horizontal direction for photographing at an extremely low position, that is, so-called low-angle photographing, a photographer disadvantageously has to lie down to the ground or attach a 90-degree transformation prism or reflecting mirror to a viewfinder.
To address this disadvantage, a digital camera has been known in which the angle of an electronic display is changeable longitudinally and laterally so as to allow the photographer to easily view the electronic display for photographing a longitudinal screen position and a lateral screen position by the digital camera.
A known example of this digital camera includes a main body part having an imaging lens, an electronic display for displaying an image taken by the imaging lens, and a hinge unit coupling the main body part and the electronic display together, wherein the hinge unit includes a first rotation shaft axially attaching the hinge unit to the main body part so that the hinge unit is rotatable at 90 degrees about a first direction and a second rotation shaft axially attaching the electronic display to the hinge unit so that the electronic display is rotatable at 90 degrees about a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, and the digital camera further includes a first quick release mechanism openably and closably coupling the main body part and the hinge unit and a second quick release mechanism openably and closably coupling the hinge unit and the electronic display (refer to Japanese Patent No. 5296270).